


Stroll

by glamaphonic



Series: Most Like an Arch [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Female Character, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's smile is soft in the afternoon sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart](http://rosesmusings.tumblr.com/post/1586876413/just-felt-like-a-mini-roy-riza-spam-3).

Black Hayate is too well-trained to tug at his leash, but his tail is wagging furiously. Riza releases him and he darts off across the grass, running in joyous circles.

He'll be back soon to beg Roy into a game of fetch, which usually involves Roy running after the ball far more than Hayate.

For now, Roy stands beside her, his smile soft in the afternoon sunlight. His side is pressed against hers, the memory of his warmth still vivid.

She winds the leash up and tucks it into her bag, then takes his hand, twining their fingers together.


End file.
